M O D E L
by Faebunneh
Summary: Hinata is a famous fashion designer coming to NY's fashion week. Naruto is a poor boy begging for money on the streets of NY. What will happen when these two strangers from different worlds meet? Full summary inside. M for lemons and language AU.
1. M O D E L Intro

**M O D E L**

**S u m m a r y**:

Hyuuga Hinata is a famous fashion designer from Japan. Her dreams finally come true when she lands a spot in the famed New York Fashion Week alongside other big named famous designers. But there's just one problem, she needs one more male model to help her on the runway. Namikaze Naruto is a poor Japanese-American boy barely even earning a dollar a day to eat. Until one fated day, these two cross paths on a busy intersection of Times Square. This is their story.

O O O O O O O O O O O O

Jet lag is one hell of a bitch, especially towards Hyuuga Hinata. Finally stepping off non-stop flight from Tokyo, Japan to the Big Apple, it was already late afternoon when they arrived. She slowly walked her way through the parting gate. Once her feet were stable she stretched her whole body with a big yawn. When she finished she fixed her navy colored skinny pants and pulled down her stripped layered shirt and hand knitted sweater. She then reached into the duffle bag that she was carrying and took out a pair of shiny patent nude colored high heeled pumps.

Behind her, a rather tall platinum-haired girl by the name of Yamanaka Ino, who was just as stylish as Hinata, was holding a couple of duffle bags herself and very stylish tan leather briefcase. She gently placed the bags down beside Hinata and proceeded to yawn and stretch herself like her friend.

"A two day flight that seemed to never end, "Ino yawned as she continue to stretch. "I swore I saw you drawing in your sleep."

"Was it really two days Ino-chan?" Hinata giggled as she watched the girl trying to get comfortable. Signing to Ino to pull her short white laced shorts down more and to tuck in her shirt and fix her vest. "I was busy drawing up some new designs for the men's winter line. I felt a sudden burst of inspiration and I couldn't stop."

"Le sigh, your brain doesn't stop does it?" Ino continued and finally stopped stretching and yawning. "What's taking the others so long?"

"Sorry that took so long," Said another female voice steadily coming closer to the two girls. "Sakura-rin and I were trying to make sure we didn't forget anything on the plane."

Walking towards Hinata and Ino were a beautiful brunette with her hair in two Chinese buns, Hyuuga Tenten and a silent pink haired beauty named Haruno Sakura. Both girls were dragging behind medium sized luggage as if they were light as air. And just like Ino and Hinata both were fashionable even for getting off a two day flight and stretched and yawn to feel comfortable.

"I'm so happy to be back in New York, I can't wait to see my husband!" Tenten smiled as she brushed off and dust from her emerald colored shirt-dress. "And besides these flip flop shoes are only meant to be worn to the beach!"

"Ne, Hinata-chan, did you call the guys to come pick us up?" Sakura said through her yawns as she took off her sweater to reveal plain white shirt and ripped skinny jeans. Hinata simply smiled back in reply and pointed behind Sakura. They were then greeted by familiar voices and even warmer hugs.

Holding Sakura from behind was a well dressed Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't say a word and just held onto the woman as if she was going walk away at any moment. Kissing his wife for the first time in a week was Hyuuga Neji, husband to Tenten and cousin to Hinata. After their passionate kiss he turned to his cousin and hugged her.

"I'm sorry if Sasuke and I were late, Hinata-sama" Neji said as he gently grabbed his wife's hand and held it. "Sai and Kiba should here soon to help get the rest of the things. And I'm pretty sure you're all very hungry from the two day flight."

The sound of stomach growling came forth breaking the short silence. The small group of friends giggled at the event and was finally joined by Inuzuka Kiba and Satoshi Sai. The young men were pushing a cart that was piled on with bags and what seemed to be tightly sealed boxes. Sai being the gentleman that he is, took the bags that were beside Hinata and place them neatly on the cart with the others belongings. After that he finally gave Ino the hug that he'd be waiting for a week or two.

"Sai you idiot…" she said softly in his ear as he held her close to him.

"Gomen ne my angel," Sai smiled as he let her go and took her hand.

"Well if you all are done being love-dovey can we please get a damn move on. I'm hungry and I want sushi damnnit." Kiba said impatiently.

"Just because you don't have a girl friend, doesn't mean you have to get all angry." Sasuke spoke in his smooth voice while flicking his raven hair back. "Beside you're slouching and we can't have one of Hinata-san's models slouching. It makes you look ugly."

"S-shut up and stop trolling me Sasuke-teme!" Kiba spat back obviously very annoyed.

"You mad bro?" smirked Sasuke.

"Alright calm down both of you." Hinata interrupted just in time before a major fight could start. "I won't have any of my male models arguing amongst themselves. It makes veins appear on your neck and face and gives you dark circles. And I won't allow you boys to look less than perfect on the runway. "

"The fact that Hinata-sama has to talk to both of you in her 'boss' voice means you both had better listen." Neji interpreted as he guided his wife over towards the main exit. "I suggest that you gentlemen help load the limo then we'll go eat."

And without any hesitation the boys did as they were told. Hinata sighed slightly and put her right hand to her forehead. She hated using her 'boss' voice. It was just when she's upset, or wants something done right she would use that demanding voice that was always in the back of her throat and mind.

"You shouldn't stress yourself too much Hinata-chan." Sakura spoke in a worried tone.

"I know I could use some dessert to settle my nerves." Hinata sighed. "I swear I could eat a whole cake with all that is happening."

"EH! You can't ruin your amazing curvy figure!" Ino said as her jaw dropped slightly. "We can't let our 'Hime-sama' be outshined like that likes of that Armenian woman, Kim Kardashian!"

"Ino-chan did you forget Kim-san is one of our admirers."

"That's only because you wore that super sexy all black lace body hugging dress to the Emmy's a few months ago and she wanted right off the red carpet!"

"And I made that same dress to her measurements Ino-chan."

Ino sighed at her friend. Sometimes she couldn't believe the things Hinata would do for her fans or clients. She had been Hinata's right hand girl since the beginning and even now Hinata would always want her opinion and designs and gave her full credit where it was due. She was way too generous.

"Hey Ino-chan…"

"Hmmm?" Ino replied her train of thought coming to a complete stop.

"I want you to find me another male model before fashion week begins."

Ino stopped in her tracks, as Hinata turned around to look at her best friend. The blond girl spoke in such a fast and frantic voice.

"What's wrong with any of the boys we have now? Kiba is the wild and untamable by any woman standards. Neji-san is the business man. Sai is the perfect gentleman. Sasuke-kun is the host type. Chouji is the cute best friend. Shikamaru is a player. Gaara is the loveable type. Lee is the strongman, and last but not least Shino is the strong silent type." She stopped to catch her breath." What are you looking for this time?"

Hinata just stared at Ino with a serious expression on her face as if she were at a business meeting and replied to the girl in her 'boss' voice.

"I want a guy who is 'different' by every standard, one with hair that is wild yet can be passive. Eyes that can pierce your soul and a tall strong body that isn't too pale or extremely tanned. He must be at least six foot none the less."

Ino smirked and bowed politely at Hinata, nodded and replied, "Hai Hime-sama!"

And with that the girls laughed and ran towards the rest of the group. After all the luggage and bags were put away Neji order the driver to the Japanese restaurant in Time's Square. The groups of friends were enjoying each other's company as they made their way to the eatery when the driver suddenly stopped.

"Driver-san why did you stop?" Neji asked the man.

"I'm sorry Neji-sama but it seems we've gotten a flat tire." The driver replied remorse as he stepped out of the limo. "It will take a little while to fix Neji-sama."

Neji sighed and leaned back. Tenten then patted her husband's chest in reassurance. Telling him that the restaurant was only a couple of city blocks away and they could walk. Everyone in the limo agreed to talk the extra way, saying it would be good to stretch their legs.

A couple of blocks away a tall man with golden blond hair and 'whisker' birthmarks on his face sat at the corner of the street with a cup in his hand. His clothes were ragged and dirty and so was his appearance. He was spat upon by some of the passersby and a few of them gave them what small change they had in their pockets into his cup. This man was Japanese-American boy named Namikaze Naruto.

It was about a fifteen minute walk for Hinata and her group to make it to the busy intersection where the eatery was. The street was starting to get a lot more crowded.

"Everyone try to stay together!" Neji said loudly so the group could hear him. "It's easy to get lost in the crowd."

And with that the group crossed the busy street and made it to their destination. But there was one thing that was missing. Hinata unfortunately got separated from her friends. She was still on the opposite side from them. She couldn't see them or hear them cry out for them.

"Neji-nii-san! Ino-chan, Sakura-cha-"she cried until being grabbed and mouth covered her hand. She couldn't breathe and started to panic. This man was strong and she could feel him trying to unbutton the front bottom of her pants. She could feel him forcefully holding himself upon her body and felt his hard boner through his pants tapping her perfectly round bottom.

"A pretty girl like you all alone in a big place like this," The stranger whispered into the panicking girl's ear and licked her cheek. "You're asking to be fucked lady. Now how bout' you and I head over to my place where my friends and I would treat them curves of your right."

'I'm going to be kidnapped, raped or even worst!' Hinata screamed in her head. Her thoughts were racing as tears started to flood her eyes. She felt all of her dreams of becoming a famous international designer shatter in the hands of this stranger. If only she stayed closer to her cousin and friends.

"If I were you I would get your hands off her." A sultry deep voice spoke calmly.

Hinata's eyes widened and stopped crying. Somehow that voice comforted her and washed away her panic. Then she felt her molester's body ripped from hers and heard a loud crash in a nearby alley. She saw her attacker on the ground lifeless, his mouth foaming slightly.

She looked around her to see who her savior was and there he was standing slightly in front of her. He slowly turned to her. She looked at him head to toe, messy but wild golden blond hair, and the broad muscular body that was showing through his ravaged dirty clothes. He was tall, at least six feet and had the perfect light caramel tan. But what caught her attention were the three 'whisker' birth marks on each side of his face and his cerulean eyes. She could feel herself getting lost in those beautiful eyes.

"Are you alright miss-"the man asked?

"Your name" Hinata quickly said with a blush on her face.

He looked at Hyuuga beauty and raised an eyebrow, "Namikaze Naruto."

To be continued…

**A/N**: It's been a while since I wrote anything and normally I usually write one shot or song-fics. But I got this story idea from a dream I had. I'm actually a fashion design student and this would be the kind of drama I would be watching if it were on television.

Anyway side notes: Sai's last name "Satoshi" is actually the last name of his Japanese voice actor "Satoshi Hino". Also this is an Alternate Universe and Naruto's parents are actually alive but they'll be making an appearance in the story later. Hinata's 'boss' voice seems a bit OOC but it works if she needs to get stuff done. Other than that she's her cute normal shy-ish type self. You see I also made Tenten and Neji married in the story. Don't argue with my logic since you're reading a Naruto and Hinata fic.

You'll also be seeing some big names in fashion or icons make their way into the story as to either pay a tribute or make fun of them. I love keeping up with the kardashian's, well to be more honest I love Khloe Kardashian-Odom.

Next chapter will go up when I feel like it or if I get enough reviews. Sorry if there's any errors and shit it's been awhile. And if you have any questions feel free to ask but please make sure to leave a name so I can troll you later =P jk

**~Faebunneh**


	2. Chapter 1  C R A W L

**M O D E L**

**Chapter 1 - C R A W L**

**A/N**: Hey guys welcome to chapter 1 of **M O D E L** and thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Things are about to get hot and heavy with just about everyone in this chapter and there might be some induced to make you either jizz your pants or start the sweats… Just sayin'.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

"Namikaze…Naruto" Hinata repeated softly.

This man who saved her from a fate worst then death was Namikaze Naruto. Thoughts were racing through her mind as stared at the man's beautifully filthy face. She then reached her hands out to the sides of his face to feel his birth marked 'whiskers'. A painful chill ran down her spine as she touched the marks. To her they felt deep and cold, lonely and desperate. She felt her heart sink a bit.

"I'm sure your friends are looking for you miss." Naruto told her calmly as he gently removed her hands from his face. "You shouldn't associate yourself with a criminal like me."

"B-but you saved my life!" she cried grasping his hands. "I want to repay you for your kindness."

"Listen princess you don't-"Naruto was then interrupted by the sound of frantic panting beside him and Hinata. They both turned to see Hinata's little entourage all their faces red and short of breathe from running. But the slight moment of peace was interrupted by Hyuuga Neji grabbing Naruto by neck of his already hole-filled shirt.

"What did you do to Hinata-sama you piece of shit?" Neji yelled yanking Naruto closer to him and raising a high fist. "Disgusting, ugly, filthy, worthless piece of shit, to think you could lay your hand on Japan's greatest model and fashion design-"

Hinata interrupted her beloved cousin and pulled his hand back away from Naruto and slapped him square across the face. Neji let go of the man's shirt and turn his attention to his very angry family. The look of rage that was on Hinata's face was one that could rival her father's.

"Neji-nii-san" She spoke sternly in her 'boss' voice. "How dare you raise your fist to the man who saved my life from a rapist?"

"Hi-Hinata-sama… Forgive me" he shuddered obviously shaken up. Hinata's angry and irradiance only grew more towards his words. She then snapped her fingers and Neji stood in attention like a toy soldier.

"I want you and the boys to take our new model, Namikaze Naruto, to get washed up, cleaned up and acceptable by the upper class standards." She commanded to her entourage. "I also want it don't by midnight tonight and I expect you gentlemen to be back at my hotel suite by then. If you are late by even five minutes I will make you do exercise punishments."

Naruto who had stood there in awe the entire time at this situation was a bit taken back by the sudden change of the woman he saved only moments ago. It was kind of the reaction of when you see her lash out on the guys and her being angry you think 'she's hot when she's mad'.

"Hinata was it? I appreciate your offer but I would like to humbly decline it." He said softly to her while placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked deeply into Naruto's eyes, cerulean meeting lavender. She then broke their gaze and sighed. Her expression to him read as sad and disappointed. It was then he hears the 'snap' of her finger. All the men in the group gulped and proceeded to flag down a taxi and somehow drag Naruto into the van sized vehicle.

"Holy what the fucking hell?" He screamed as he felt himself being thrown simultaneously by four very in shape men. "Let go of me you gay ass Justin Beiber wannabes!"

"Who looks like that under age minor Justin Beiber?" Sai replied with a creepy smirk on his face as he buckled Naruto down to the back seat. "I wouldn't struggle if I were you Blondie"

"Where are you retards taking me?"

"We're taking you over to all over New York." Neji replied as he looked at himself in a pocket mirror he was carrying. He applied a bandage to the sore spot where his cousin slapped the living shit out of him. "By the time we are done, you will be the cream of the crop and socially acceptable to look at."

"I already told you, I don't need this bull shit. I was fine the way I was."

"Oh you were, were you? Might I remind you the small Micky D's cup you were holding filled with pitiful change and that you smell like vomit and alcohol. I'm sure your life is quite glamorous."

Naruto calmed down and shut himself up, feeling the hungry pains deep in his stomach for not eating for a week. These guy were right as much as he hated to admit it. For as long as he could remember he was put under adoption. He didn't understand why his parents abandoned him or why he was so unloved. Even the foster families he lived with as a child physically and mentally abused him. Every job and place he had was taken away from him and sent him wandering the cold streets on New York.

"Don't make me slap that emo look of your face." Sasuke said as he yanked the pocket mirror from Neji's hands and started fixing his spiky hair. "It's not a good pose or look for you. It makes you look like a ten year old kid who didn't get his dessert."

Naruto's attention shot up and glared daggers at Sasuke. "You're the one who looks emo you shitty chicken haired bastard!"

"How about a nice cup of shut the fuck up please." Kiba chimed in totally not caring about anything but his growling stomach. "And another thing… Neji you can over that up with air brush, Sasuke your hair is fine so stop kissing yourself in the mirror, Sai your hair looks like Justin Beiber's and Naruto stop being a ten year old brat."

Everyone in the car stared silently at Kiba. The only sound that was made was the grumbling of all the stomachs that were in the taxi van. After the abnormal grumble roar, the van came to a whiplashing stop.

"Will you fucking Jap-fags get out of my taxi!" the driver screamed at them. What happened next was something that should have been recorded and aired on youtube. The group of "jap-fag" each took one swing at the driver giving him an extremely bruised body and double black eyes after throwing money at his face.

One by one the boys got out of the taxi whipping any blood off their hands and 'evidence'. None the less that took out any previous tension and frustrations. The group were about to walk into the Suna Spa until the door but open with a very flamboyantly dressed Sabakuno Kankuro barging through. Those he was wearing all black and his hair dark orange hair was combed back he was wearing girlish showy makeup.

"Oh em gee Neji-chan and Sasuke-kun and the rest of my darlings…" he squealed gaily running towards the boss like a pretty princess and hugged and gave a peck on the cheek to each boy but Naruto, who obviously was stinky and filthy. "Who is the stinky mutt?"

"This is Namikaze Naruto, the man who saved Hinata-sama from a street rapist" Neji explained as he wiped off the bright red lipstick from his cheek.

"Oh so this is the boy who saved our beloved Hime-chan…" Kankuro replied as he circled the blonde like a vulture. He was inspecting Naruto, putting his hands on his chest and feeling him up. Naruto, of course, was super uncomfortable and started to tremble. "Oh honey… stop your shaking you aren't even my type, you're too David Beckham for me."

"R-really now?" stumbled Naruto. "I-I'm glad to hear that but can you stop feeling me up please?"

"Don't worry honey I'm done with your measurements… I have to admit, Hime-chan knows a looker when she sees one and you are DEF-IANT-LY her type."

'I'm Hinata's type?' Naruto pondered imagining a blushing naked Hinata and blood started to trickle down his nose.

"Anyway, Kankuro-san, please make this blonde monkey pleasing to look at." Neji interrupted.

"Of course, of course please come in." Kankuro smiled.

The group of men walked in the solon spa and was greeted by the site of Shikamaru and Temari fucking on the reception desk. This was normal sight for everyone except for Naruto who blushed heavily.

"Onee-chan, Shika-nii… you have guest." Gaara called out coming from the back of the store with a whole cake and tea. "So please make your babies later and not in the shop."

"Ah gomen ne!" Temari cried pushing Shikamaru off her and pulling up her white lace panties that were around her right ankle. "I see that Hinata-hime's prince charming is here and quite a cutie but we'll make him look so smoking hot that she can't keep her clothes on."

"Too troublesome…"Shikamaru added as he pulled up his pants and straighten his shirt. "But if we're going to make him into the perfect runway model he must be cleaned first. And since I need a hot shower after my crimes come with me."

Naruto nodded and followed the lazy man to the spa shower stalls in the back. He was then given a nice clean fluffy towel and soap. He was actually excited about having a hot shower since he didn't have one in a very long time. The hot water steamed off his body as he cleaned himself with the soap. Shika was in the stall next to him doing the same thing and it pretty weird to be showering next to another man. Shika finished first and left Naruto a clean white button-down shirt, a high quality black leather belt, black boxer briefs, socks, dress shoes, and black slacks.

"I gave him the clothes like you wanted Kankuro-san." Shika said as he walked into the waiting room where the others were waiting.

"Excellent, after he comes back and dressed Temari will give his hair and skin a great makeover!" Kankuro replied softly as he took an elegant sip of his tea. After about ten minutes or so Naruto came out looking nice, his hair still wet and slicked back.

"Naruto-san come sit in my chair." Temari chirped cheerfully as she dragged the fresh blonde to her barber chair. "First we will make your skin perfect and then a haircut; you'll look like a model in no time!"

And with that she worked her magic on him. She put a great feeling green tea detox mask over his face and neck. Temari then adjusted the chair to lie comfortably back and began to trim his eyebrows into a neat and clean shape. After about fifteen minutes the mask came off and she applied warmed shaving cream to give him a clean shave and baby face with moisturizer after.

"Hmm you're looking pretty handsome already." She told him as she placed the chair back up right. "Now I will trim you hair just a bit, we're going to keep it layered and a bit on the long side so the photographers can play with it but I will teach you to style it."

She led Naruto to a hair washing station and began to shampoo and conditions his hair. She used a special formula for his blonde hair to make it super shiny and seem like his hair was spun from gold. After she was done she lead him back to her barber chair and began to layer and trim his hair. It took no more than twenty minutes to teach him to blow dry and style. He was ready.

"Gentlemen… I give you Namikaze Naruto" Temari spoke with excitement in her voice as she turned Naruto around and took off the cape around his body.

Naruto stood up and talked towards the nearest mirror and couldn't believe his eyes. His hair style perfectly, semi spiky but still straight and layered. His clothes made him look extremely tall and professional. He put his hands on his face and cool feel how smooth it was.

"I look like a model…" he said loud enough for everyone to hear but not to yell. The group agreed except on one thing.

"I must say you look like a gentleman Naru-chan, but you are not yet a model status." Kankuro said as he got up and walked up to him. "You must learn to walk the catwalk, pose, and most of all vogue."

"Vogue?" Naruto questioned. He knew nothing of the fashion world or its terms or rules. "What is vogue?"

"You will learn in due time from myself and all of us, but before you learn to run you must learn to walk, and before you walk you must learn to CRAWL." The flamboyant man explained. "And I, Sabakuno Kankuro will make you CRAWL until you can't feel you hands and knees on that runway."

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

**A/N**: well that's the end of chapter 1 of M O D E L. Thanks for reading and chapter 2 will be up when I fucking feel like writing. And thanks again to the sweet 13 people who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 2 W A L K

M O D E L

Chapter 2 - W A L K

A/N: What up my sexy people? Thanks for all the reviews I'm so super happy that there are people that enjoy the bitchiness of a very grumpy gal. You will be induced in the full on gayness that is Kankuro-chan and "Boss" Hinata-hime-sama. Bow before your princess! Enjoy.

It was almost eight pm and a very impatient Hinata was in her hotel suite looking down at the New York City traffic. She was becoming somewhat grumpy due to the fact that she had not eaten in a few hours and the "food" on the airplane did not fair too well with her taste. Breathing a gentle sigh, she walked from the window to a nearby table that had piles of scattered papers on top of it. She then took one paper after another and made a couple of perfect piles and then handing the first pile to Ino.

"I want this pattern to be on worked on first. After you're done piecing it with the muslin I want to see it. Then use the gray and black pinstripe seersucker fabric." She instructed her assistant. "I want that suit to look like it was made for a tall athletic type male body but make sure it's semi tight to show off the legs and chest."

"Of course, would you like me to make the inseam a bit longer since 'he' is a bit taller?" Ino asked.

"Make it at least one to two inches more but not too much we still need to see his shoes and the pinstripes will make him look taller than normal so don't go too crazy. We can't make him look like a monster."

"Ok Hinata-chan, leave it to me!"

"Thank you Ino-chan. I know you'll make it perfect as always."

And not another word was spoken as Ino walked towards the other side of the room and pulled out a bright red tool box and started to unload its contents on top of a long table. She then proceeded to take some practice muslin fabric and a nearby male body mannequin and started to mark and fold the fabric to the body. Hinata was silently eyeing her friend as she worked with super speed hands. She then looked back to her own work and noticed that her reading glasses were missing.

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" Hinata asked the girls.

"Hinata-chan… they're on your head." Sakura giggled as he pointed to her boss.

Hinata placed her right hand on top of her head and sure enough Sakura was right. She took her glasses and placed them perfectly to face and laughed light heartedly at her own forgetfulness. But the giggles were soon replaced again by the growling stomach, forgetting that they should probably order room service while waiting for the guys to arrive.

"Don't worry I ordered room service to the suite before we got here." Tenten assured the group. "I told them that we needed a buffet that could feed a twenty people so that way we would have some leftovers for later."

"Thank you Ten-nee-chan." Hinata smiled as she held her crying stomach. "By the way did you send out all the orders to the staff and check our schedule for the next few days?"

"Yes and not only that I made sure to make another schedule for the staff to follow so they can finish their workload early and I concentrated our group's schedule to have a whole week off after Fashion Week." Continued Tenten as she texted and email all of Hinata's personal staff.

"It's amazing how you can multitask with an I-phone4 in each hand Tenten." Sakura commented from the mini kitchen. She then started pouring some champagne into glass flutes and started to hand them off to the girls.

"Oh trust me Sakura-rin it took me awhile to be able to do this." She replied putting her left I-phone down and taking a sip of her beverage. Suddenly the song 'Moves like Jagger' started to play from her other phone and she answered the call. "Neji-kun where are you?"

"Ah I'm sorry darling we just finally got done with Naruto's grooming." Neji replied to his wife as he and the others piled into a personalized van. "We should be there in about twenty minutes if we don't hit traffic."

"Alright darling you better hurry I'm sure you're all hungry."

"We sure are, Kiba is acting more like a wolf instead of the filthy mutt that he usually is."

"Silly. Love you lots. Kisses."

"Kisses."

Tenten hung up the phone and smiled towards the others. She could see the blush that was on Hinata's face and that Ino and Sakura were teasing the poor girl about how her knight in shining armor was on his way in a giant van with a bunch of crazy models and runway instructor. There was then a knock on the door and a nervous voice that rang out as 'room service' came forth. Sakura opened the door and the young bell hop behind the door almost tripped over him after seeing her pretty face.

"R-room s-service ma'am your buffet you o-ordered is here." He stammered as he tried to compose himself. "F-forgive the intrusion."

A line of other bell hops and chefs came inside of the suite and started to clear the room a bit to make way for the giant feast. After setting up the table neatly they started to place sushi, garlic fried rice, teriyaki salmon, chicken katsu, Japanese curry, and lots of other Japanese food. After organizing the main and side dishes the chefs made a separated small table just for desserts. Hinata squealed with delight knowing that her favorite things would be there, delicious sweet red bean soup and piping hot and gooey cinnamon rolls, fresh fruit and cream tart, and chocolate cake and much more.

In the mean while in a certain van filled with models, a stylist, and a gay guy…

"Seriously Neji you fucking suck at driving." Sasuke complain as he opened a stick of gum and began to chew. "Even Itachi with his horrible eyesight would outperform you."

"Sasuke I recommend that you shut your mouth before I shut it for you…" Neji seethed through his teeth. As if tension weren't high enough due to hunger and unfamiliarity of driving western cars.

"You mad bro?" Sasuke replied as he blew bubbles and popped them. "Trolololololol"

"OK THAT'S IT MUTHERFUCKA YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Neji unbuckled his seatbelt to bitch slap the Uchiha in the face.

"My goodness Nee-chan will have to fix your faces tomorrow at rehearsal and Hime-chan will NOT be happy to see her toys damaged and dirty." Kankuro sighed as he reached over to the wheel and drove into the hotel ballet parking. "By the way you idiots we're here so shut up and straighten up before I stick something hard and long up your pretty boy asses… and trust me I WILL enjoy it."

Almost immediately the two men stopped and got out of the heavily packed van along with everyone else. Naruto, who got out last, looked around of his surroundings. He never before seen such a grand hotel or place. It was modern and stylish something defiantly fit for the rich and famous. He then followed behind Shikamaru who he seemed to trust the most since he seemed the sanest. Shika acknowledged Naruto's uneasiness and nodded to assure him of his safety.

"Don't worry Naruto; the worst that will happen is that a bunch of hooker-esque girls try to rape you." Shika smiled as he lit a cigarette. "Besides you have a posse with you the entire time you're safe and Hinata-sama makes sure of her toy's safety."

"Her toy huh?" Naruto sighed and hung his head a bit. "So that's how she looks at us?"

"It's an expression that you'll have to get used to Naru." Kankuro assured as he too lit a cigarette and began to puff rings. "Hime-sama loves us on a very personal level and you are no exception to the rules however when we're working for her we are her toys, her soldiers, her army."

"Look at it this way. She gave us all opportunities that other would not. She fostered us outcast when no one else turned us away. She is not only our boss…" Temari added as she snapped her fingers and the butlers opened all the doors to let them through with paparazzi taking photos of the entire group.

"I don't understand." Naruto replied shyly as he saw more butlers and bodyguards shoo away the crazed photographers and got them into an empty elevator. "Why do you guys adore this girl so much? I mean she's beautiful but that's all I know about her."

"Pft. You see her beauty but you don't see who she really is." The gay man continued putting out shit cigarette butt on a portable ashtray. "Trust me when I say this. That woman is an angel."

Before anyone could add to the conversation the group reached the top of the floor, the exited the elevator and were greeted by more hotel helpers and were lead to the pent house where Hinata and the other girls were. The walk seems to take forever for a very nervous and confused Naruto. Once they reached their destination the door opened wide to reveal a very happy Hinata. Naruto couldn't help but slightly blush at her cute smiling face. It was like a cute little snow white bunny was waiting for him.

"Naruto-kun, everyone please come inside you must all be hungry!" she chirped as everyone piled into the huge suite.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged between the friends as Naruto watched them. He could see their genuine smiles and the warmth that radiated from them. He felt safe, warm, but most of all he felt accepted. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about his simple childhood but it was soon interrupted by Hinata pulling towards the kitchen towers and making him sit down at one of the high chairs. He looked at her questioningly as she prompted herself next to him.

"Pardon me Ichiraku-san but can you make Naruto-kun some special barbeque pork ramen please? And make it huge order?" Hinata pleaded to the tall older gentleman behind the counter of her kitchen. "Oh and I would like a chicken ramen for myself as well extra noodles!"

"Of course Hime-sama" the old man smiled as he began their orders.

"But I told you not to call me Hime-sama, please call me Hinata." She pouted cutely at him.

Naruto giggled to himself, she was defiantly like a little snow white bunny. He sighed a bit and started to relax in his chair. Hinata then poured him a glass of ice water and placed it in front of him. He looked at her and started to drink. It was refreshing and after he finished she just refilled his glass. No words were exchanged between the two just smiles and small giggles. After about ten minutes the bowls of soup and noodles were set in front of them and they both began to partake.

"This is so delicious!" Naruto cried as he ate with gusto and asked for another bowl.

Hinata couldn't help but just watch him quietly and smile. She knew that after the evening when everyone was gone and it would just be him and her in the large suite. She didn't want to scare him off but she didn't want him to take advantage of his current situation. For now she enjoyed his company and he enjoyed hers as the party and laughter continued in the background. Kankuro though noticed the two of them sitting together and smiled a bit sinisterly.

"Poor boy… he's going to learn to walk tomorrow…" he grinned as he lit another cigarette. "Don't eat him up so fast Hime-sama."

A/N: Sorry about not being able to update I've been busy with job searching and moving into my new place but now that I'm ptryy much settled it's back to writing the torture..er…adventures of Naruto and Hinata. I'm going to much more sadistic in the next few chapters so enjoy the fluffiness that is currently present.


	4. Chapter 3 R U N

M O D E L chapter 3 – R U N

A/N: I hate life and writer's jumbled words I swear I can barely speak English. So things are going to become much more complicated. I'm currently also on the first chapter of my new Toriko fan fiction and in the works of another Naruto song-fan-fiction. And I've been watching Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt anime. So thus my inner pervert is just shiny through. Plus I was finishing up the final episode of Adventure Time season 3. I want Flame Princess to end up with Finn damnnit! Anyway I better move on before Kankuro starts chewing me out for being non-fabulous and lazy.

Kiba wasn't one to get jealous. In fact he was always content with his feelings for Hinata. He was happy with the fact that he dated her back in high school and in college but growing apart when she started her career never truly bothered him until a certain hero was stealing his spotlight. Who could blame him? His new rival was a tall blonde with blue eyes! How many racist remarks that were going through his head that he wasn't trying to say out loud. The guy didn't remotely look Japanese despite his name so how else was he supposed to look so damn perfect? So he sat in the dressing room sulking with Sasuke and Neji who were own little worlds.

"What is taking them so long?" Kiba impatiently inquired looking slightly towards Neji.

"Your guess is as good as mine." The Hyuuga replied as he took out a pack of cigarettes and proceed to coolly put one in his mouth and handed one to Sasuke.

"If you asked me I'd say she'd be screwing the fuck out of him" Sasuke smirked as he took out a Zippo and lit his and Neji's cancer sticks.

Kiba blushed red at the thought of his boss let alone his ex-girlfriend screwing one of her own workers, not like he would know since they both did it during college. He turned away pouting like a child while the other two gentlemen snickered at him. It was like a dog losing his favorite toy. Not even ten seconds into his pouting came a rapid knocking at their door. Kiba stopped and opened it to reveal a very happy Lee and usually quiet Shino.

"Where have you two idiots been?" Kiba asked still with a pouty face

"Photo shoots." Shino answered and made his way inside the dressing room.

"Sorry that we couldn't attend Hinata-san's party last night, it would have been bad for our skin to stay out that late." Lee butted in before Shino would have said anything else. "Speaking of Hinata-san's where she and this new model is that TMZ is going crazy about?"

"Shit TMZ knows already?" Kiba yelled knocking over his chair as he got up again.

"Calm down, its good publicity." Neji smiled as he puffed out smoke rings. "Besides, Hinata-sama knows how to handle herself towards those media monkeys."

"Are you sure this isn't a stunt, even Hinata-san couldn't do this kind of work, I mean picking up a random homeless man and making him a model?" Lee continued.

"You seem to forget Lee." Shino interrupted his colleague and took an offered cigarette from Neji and getting it lit by Sasuke. "Hinata has done much for you, me, and everyone else in this room. When others turned you down she held out her hand and smiled at you. She asked little questions and bought you back to life. For what we have we owe to her."

Everyone in the room became silent after Shino's true statements. Sasuke was the first to break the silence by finishing his last cigarette puff and putting out the butt. He started to make his way towards the door and turned his head to them.

"Well… why don't we show our thanks shall we?" he muttered and walked through to the room as the others got up and followed suit.

This situation was new to Naruto. He sat there in a California king sized bed with comfy white bedding with a huge cartful of breakfast food that was delivered by room service. The problem wasn't the amount of food that was before him, it was what he would eat first. He was about to reach for the scrambled eggs and hash browns when the bathroom door opened revealing a light lavender silk robed Hinata drying her long hair. He couldn't help but stare at her. Her presence being overwhelming and powerful even in her most vulnerable state.

"Don't mind me please eat, I'll join you as soon as I get dressed." She smiled at him causing him to blush and hastily grab the nearest plate of food and munch away.

He did as he was told and continued to devour the plate of eggs and potatoes and then grabbed glass of orange juice and jugged it down. Hinata was in her walk in closet trying to find something comfy to wear. She pinned up her long hair into a messy bun and put on matching peach colored lace panty and bra set. She looked through her drawers unsatisfied until she came across her favorite plain black leggings. Next she turned to her hanging shirts and found a medium-wash denim dress shirt and her favorite light brown hand knitted sweater that her grandmother made her. She then put on her matching light brown leather knee-high boots to match.

Naruto had been staring at the door of the walk in closet that she was in. It was like he was almost obsessing over it, wanting to see that beautiful doll all dressed up, though it was not in his character to act so obsessively about someone he barely knew. He continued to wolf down his breakfast as Hinata rejoined him in the room and sat next to him.

"Aren't you hungry princess?" he inquired as he passed her a plate of mini cinnamon rolls. She took one of the mini pieces and began to eat.

"I'm a bit hungry but I over indulged yesterday and I have to watch what I eat for a bit." She replied finishing her mini cinnamon roll and licked her sweet sticky fingers seductively while looking towards him. He turned away to hid the tomato red face he had as she got off the bed and walked to the entrance of the bed room. "When you're finished and full go take a shower and get dressed, I laid out new boxers, a shirt and jeans, socks and converse."

Naruto nodded and did as he was told and watched her exit the room to the living room. He quickly finished off a glass of milk the rest of the mini cinnamon rolls and a blueberry muffin. After his gluttony was finished he proceeded to strip himself down and get in the shower. But there was one problem, he couldn't make heads or tails on how to turn on the shower head and of course he wasn't going to call Hinata in to help him.

'How the hell did she turn this thing on?' he pondered as he turned the knob on the left all the way and was greeted with super hot steaming water.

"AH HOT FUCKING HOT!" he screamed and jumped and in the speed of light Hinata reached in and turned on the cold water knob to make it comfortable. "I-I'm sorry princess."

She looked up at his face and smiled and shut the shower door, she didn't look what was below his figure. She didn't have to since she'd see it eventually whether he liked it or not. After all he is her new model and being a fashion designer she was used to seeing nude models whether male or female. But she could help but giggle at their situation.

Thirty minutes later after Naruto and Hinata were done with their morning "chores" they finally arrived to her rented studio. The two were instantly greeted by a very tired looking Ino handing Hinata a grande sized cup of Starbucks chai tea latte and the schedule for that day. Ino was thanked with a sweet hug and kiss on the cheek from her boss and smiled at escorted the two to Kankuro's location near the stage. She left the two in his care and made her way to the deejay booth that was in the back.

"Hime-chan!" Kankuro cried loudly as Hinata and Naruto walked into their studio. She was hand in hand with him and gently pulling him along. To Kankuro the sight of Hinata smiling was wonderful, it meant that the walk practice would be peaceful and drama free. Hinata planted a kiss on Kankuro's cheek and handed Naruto to him. Not too far away behind them leaning and sitting in director style chairs getting lectured by Ino, were Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shino and the very annoyed looking Kiba.

"Oh my hello handsome." Kankuro winked and Naruto cringed a bit. "We are going to work you hard today!"

"W-well, please take care of Mr. Sabakuno." Naruto gave and awkward smile while shaking the gay man's hand.

"Puh-lez Naru-chan please calls me Kankuro or at least Kuro-chan…" he batted his long eyelashes.

"Uh-huh… Kankuro-san…it is." Naruto cringed and then he felt the gay man pull him towards the perfectly sculptured runway.

He was at least five feet up in the air and it felt a bit strange since he was already tall enough. But something felt a bit different about being up there. Then the lights came on and blinded him for only but a second then he took a good look at the room. The room was a large and a clean white, turning towards the base of the runway. He saw that the base was a normal square and the entire thing was just full on frosted glass. It was like standing on still and unmoving water.

"How do you like the stage Naru-kun?" Kankuro asked as he got up on the runway and started to walk towards him.

Naruto looked at man and noticed that something was different. It wasn't his clothes or his choice of makeup since he didn't change either of them. But something was different and he couldn't put his finger on it. It felt natural like a second skin.

"Now Naru-chan I want you to walk at the beginning here all the way down to the end of the road and then stop, count to three and then turn around and walk back to where we started."

The blond nodded and proceed to walk to the end. As he walked all eyes were on him and he felt a bit nervous. These entire professional male and as well as his boss watching his every step made him feel inadequate. He finally got to the end, stopped, and counted to three. While counting his eyes met Hinata's and felt the nervousness melt off his broad shoulders. He winked and gave her a foxy smile and straightened his back and started to walk with more confidence.

"Hinata-chan he's a natural." Ino whispered to her boss. Hinata smiled with the look of satisfaction on her face as she saw Naruto end his walk at Kankuro.

"That wasn't so great…" Kiba muttered underneath his breathe and then was jabbed in the rib by Lee.

"Remember your first time dog boy?" Sasuke smirked evilly as shivers went down Kiba's spine.

"Naru-chan you're a natural but of course we have to make you much more refined." Kankuro clapped. "I want you to watch the other boys walk and see if you can understand what makes them different yet so refined."

"Sure." Naruto nodded and watched Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Kiba walk on to the runway. He honestly didn't know what he was going to learn from watching a bunch of pretty boys walking down a straight path. How hard could it actually be? Sasuke in the mean while saw the cocky look on Naruto's face and intended to wipe it clear off by the means of looking fabulous.

"Oi dumb blond, I'm going to show you how a real professional model walks so you better fucking learn fast or we'll leave you in the dust." Sasuke yelled and pointed at Naruto.

Naruto was not amused by Sasuke's snotty little comment but he kept his mouth shut and his eyes peeled. He folded his arm and pouted slightly and glaring a bit. Kankuro in the meantime was adjusting the lights a bit more towards the stage. Kankuro then waved to Ino giving her the signal to start the music behind the deejay booth in the back of the room.

"Sorry for party rockin'!" Ino cheered in the microphone and started to play LMFAO's famous song.

(A/N: shut up I like that song and can't you imagine those dorks walking down the run way with that song? But try listening to it while reading this.)

"Did she honestly have to yell that?" Naruto whispered to Kankuro who just laughed it off.

"Naruto-kun please watch them?" Hinata pleaded cutely at him and he blushed slightly and nodded refocusing on the stage.

Kiba was actually the first to appear at the chimed time "Party rock" was said and began to walk down the runway. Naruto watched him with great intent trying to find anything different. When Kiba got to the end of the stage he struck a pose and flipped his leather jacket back and put his hands in his jeans and flashed a very shinny and toothy smile. He then proceeded to turn and walk back. Not far behind him was Shino. Shino being a very quiet and reserve guy didn't seem any different while walking to the beat of the song. But unlike Kiba, he had his hands in his pockets and when he got to the end he pulled down the shades he was wearing, winked, smirked and turn around. Following him was Lee, who was wearing a tight green shirt and tight jeans. Naruto watched Lee's every stride. It seemed different form Kiba and Shino's. It felt more energetic, it was giving off the motion of dancing. When he finally reached the end of the stage he stopped, gave a glaring smile, and a very cute thumbs up at Naruto, though he wasn't sure what to make of it. Neji came next after and his way of walking was completely different from the others. It wasn't that he was going to the beat, he seem to light up the stage even more with his presence, his long and shiny jet black hair gently swaying with his graceful strides. When he reached the end of the stage a smirked and flipped and ran his fingers though his hair and walked off as if he was directly brushing Naruto off. And last but not least was Sasuke. When he started to walk there was something that was immediately different from Neji. It wasn't just how good looking Sasuke was but there was this confidence that seemed to flowing through his body. Naruto could see it. It was like ever step was made to hypnotize you and when he got to the end Sasuke already removed his jacket and threw over his shoulder casually and looked up at Naruto and just smirked.

"I get it…" Naruto whispered and shivered a bit as the music came to the end and all of the boys followed one another to the runway again. "Now I understand why you made me watch them."

"And what reason is that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder as he turned to her.

"Every single one of their walks and persona is different but what they all have in common is this confidence that goes way through the roof. It's amazing it wasn't just ordinary walking it was saying 'this is me! I'm amazing! Look at me!' it was just certainty of confidence." He replied to her with the look of slight disappointment in his face. Hinata just smiled at him and placed her head on his chest.

"I have full confidence in you Naruto-kun."

"P-princess…"

A/N: well that's chapter 3 hopes you guys enjoyed sorry that took a while to right it just kinda had to be perfect and it's hard to describe a runway practice if you've never been to one. Anyway chapter 4 will shed some light on who Hinata is to everyone she meets and we'll be meeting two very special people who are connected to Naruto's past.


End file.
